


Last Words

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crippled Optimus, Execution, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, IF YOU DISLIKE SADS DO NOT READ, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prisoner of War, Sad Ending, World Domination, really sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons have won the war, but Optimus Prime still lives. Megatron is forcing him to watch the remaining members of his team die before he can get the sweet release of joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

"Isn't my empire glorious, Optimus?" Megatron asked, gesturing around to the thunderously dark land surrounding them.

Optimus pressed his optics closed, doing his best to block out the warlord's sneering face. He startled when Megatron's claws clamped around his throat and lifted him halfway off the roots of his unfeeling, twisted legs. His vents quickening, Optimus opened his mouth to speak and managed only a shaky wheeze.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Megatron laughed ruefully, shaking his head. "I should have kept your voice box in a little longer so you could agree with me. Now you must endure the same fate as your scout, although I don't think your medic is going to be around to slap another voice box in your throat. Speaking of them, let's fish them out of their cages, shall we? It's about time they be dealt with."

Optimus fell with a heavy clank back onto his seat next to Megatron's throne as the gladiator released him and turned to Starscream. Growing horror poisoned Optimus' spark as he heard Megatron say, "Go, retrieve what's left of them."

Starscream giggled in that sinister way of his. "Soundwave, Shockwave, and Dreadwing might not want to give them up."

Optimus felt a shiver pass up his spine, but his paralyzed systems didn't - couldn't - shake. Megatron had assigned his top three torture experts to the Autobots, just as he had said he would.

"They will do as I command," Megatron snarled. "As will you!"

Starscream bowed hastily. "Of course, Master."

As soon as Starscream disappeared from sight, Megatron returned to Optimus. "I'll tell you now - the green warrior, Bulkhead, was killed months ago. I didn't want to take the risk of his overpowering my troops and escaping. I let the Insecticons have their way with him. Not much was left in the end...In fact, you yourself are propped upon all that remains of his body."

Optimus' vents hitched in dismay. Megatron smirked at his reaction and leaned over to mockingly pat Optimus' seat. "That's a good soldier, offering your leader support."

"Lord Megatron, the femme you requested," Shockwave's deep voice sounded, catching both Optimus' and Megatron's attention.

"Ah, thank you, Shockwave."

Optimus' optics widened in sickened horror when he saw Arcee. The fearless two-wheeler hobbled in front of Shockwave, leaning heavily on her left leg while her right dragged along the ground behind her. Her armor was stripped to the protoform in several places and she was drenched in energon. What terrified Optimus, however, was the deadness in her face. Arcee's body was still functioning (barely), but her mind...

Megatron seemed to notice the same thing. "What have you been doing to her, Shockwave?"

"Upon Soundwave's suggestion, I have been interrogating her for any spare information," Shockwave explained. "When used continually, however, the cortical psychic patch tends to corrode the mind of the victim. Apologies if she doesn't understand any orders you give her."

Megatron shook his head. "No, that's just fine, Shockwave. Do escort her to the edge of the smelting pit."

Optimus wanted to reach out to Arcee, to call her name, but neither was an option for his damaged body and he didn't know if she would understand and respond anyway.

"Do you have any last words, Arcee?" Megatron asked.

Arcee lifted her head sluggishly, her sputtering blue optics fixing on Optimus' desperate face. For a moment there was recognition and she slurred out a single word.

"Fight..."

With a hand signal from Megatron, Shockwave propelled Arcee off the platform into the smelting pit. Arcee didn't even cry out as she disappeared beneath the bubbling surface of the lava. Optimus, however, released a crackling moan of anguish. Megatron laughed, beckoning to Dreadwing, who stood waiting patiently in the shadows. Bumblebee shuffled fearfully in front of the seeker, hugging his arms against his chest. As he came into the light, Optimus saw why. The scout's armor was blackened and falling in ashy pieces with every step, likely from multiple explosions in close proximity to him. Bumblebee locked gazes with him and buzzed immediately in alarm. Optimus didn't know how damaged he was, but from Bumblebee's " **By the Allspark!** " it was worse than he had imagined.

"Buzz away, scout," Dreadwing urged grimly. "The words you speak next will be your last."

Bumblebee's optics flicked fearfully between Megatron and Optimus. Finally, as the tips of his feet wobbled over the edge, Bumblebee lifted his voice. " **I don't want to die, but if I must -** " Then he was gone, wailing and flapping his arms helplessly to swim in the melting pot engulfing him. Optimus turned his head away and offlined his audials so he wouldn't have to hear the last scream of the scout he had considered a son.

A sharp tapping on his audial metal made him online them again. Megatron grasped his chin and turned his head to the left, forcing him to fix on the red and white Bot being dragged toward them by Soundwave's tentacles. Ratchet was thrown in front of the pit, his mangled right arm, warped halfway into the transformation from a hand into a surgical blade, slipping limply off the edge.

"Your lapdog," Megatron hissed, sounding pleased. "I've been waiting patiently for this one."

Everyone was quiet as Ratchet stirred, forcing himself onto his knees and his left hand, which had remained intact. Optimus was taken aback when he saw Ratchet's face - rather, half of it. The medic's right optic was concealed from him by the cracked shard of a mask much like Soundwave's, but the left shone clearly, teal blue as ever, filled with life, determination...and rage.

"Found a spare mask and shoved it on him," Starscream answered Megatron's raised eyebrow. "Didn't want him to be ashamed in the presence of his Prime."

Optimus stared at Ratchet, the urge to run around the pit and cradle his best friend almost unbearable. Ratchet met his gaze steadily as he forced himself to his feet. His voice was cold and raspy when he spoke.

"I am _never_ ashamed in the presence of my Prime," he growled, lifting his left hand and ripping off the mask. Optimus' vents quickened in horror when he saw the fissure splitting Ratchet's face from forehelm to chin. His right optic was gone, sparking, energon-splattered wires hanging in knots out of the gouge where it used to be.

"Oh, never?" Megatron said, raising both eyebrows now. "Well, he's certainly ashamed in yours, by the looks of it."

Optimus hated that Megatron was right, hated that he was ducking his head so Ratchet couldn't seen the damage done to him. He couldn't afford to be selfish now, he decided. This would be the last time he saw his best friend - he needed to look at him as long as possible. So he lifted his head...and Ratchet _smiled_ at him. Lubricant tears welled in Optimus' optics as soon as he saw it. He had failed his family, lost them to Megatron's twisted cruelty, and here was the one who had longed for home the most, smiling at him as though everything were at peace.

"Never," Ratchet repeated tenderly. "I love him. He's my best friend, my dearest brother, and I'll always love him for it."

Optimus hadn't thought his spark was able to break any more, but now he was proving himself wrong, his half-smashed throat coughing with hopeless sobs. Ratchet actually laughed as he burst into tears also, the right stream following the fissure's track. "Optimus..."

The way Ratchet said his name was like no other, Optimus remembered thinking multiple times. This was the last time he would be allowed to hear it. Still, he didn't dare break gaze with Ratchet, lest he fall into the pit before Optimus knew what was happening. Soundwave, however, surprisingly made no attempt to push him.

"Until we meet again, old friend," Ratchet called tremulously, his smile wavering but still there as he stepped off the edge.


End file.
